honey in your hair
by xoxo-lEaVe mE iN sTiTcHeS-xoxo
Summary: Willa Reed is new to Forks after a messy divorce leaves her and her father on their wits end-then she sees a certain golden haired boy, but can she find love in his cold hard eyes? -Jasper/OC-
1. nebula

a/n: yah dis is mah storii about a girl name Willa and how she fel in lurve with Jasper Hale--tell me what u guys tink! also bella n jacob will be in the story later so stick around it mite become E/B too

* * *

_honey in your hair_

part 1: |~\*-- s E e . y O u . a t . t w i L i g h t --*/~|

**1. nebula**

xxxxxxxx-cheers to my step-mom lindsay, the dirty money grubbing skank-xxxxxxxx

I was not knew to Washington state. in fact I had lived up in Seattle with my father for some time but then my dad remarried some hussy that divorced him quicker than I could blink. Watching that bitch Lindsay break his heart in two (or suck it up like a vacuum take your pick) was tragicful, and babysitting her ten year old son was brain-rattling, to say the least. After she took half our shit we moved up to Forks, a nice little town with rain clouds blanketing.

I'm getting ahead of myself now: my full name is Wilhemina November Tintagel (my mom's maiden name so suck it) Reed but my friends call me Willa since I hate the nickname 'Billy' or 'Willy' or gay shit like that. i was named after my grandfather Willem while my mom picked out the other names. she apparently died before I was two and I have little recollection of her.

Today would be my first day of at a new school in the middle of winter-the start of the semester. Rihgt in the middle of junior yar. I wasn't nervous much, but there would be a clusterfuck of raging preppy (wannabes, to boot) ass hos and other jealous gawkers. You see, I was not some carrot-skinned brand whore I decored my alabaster self (I come from a naturally pale family) in dark earth tones-usually black, which makes me look like a freakin' corpse, as my friends in Seattle always joked. I guess my spectacular spun-gold hair that fell to my shoulders in drastic waves didn't help the deathly pale allusion.

I was going to miss my friends and I together. Things like our weekly excursions to Hottopic where we hung out and leered at that hot guy Joe even though he was like twenty-five (we ignored his lazy googly eye though, at least from a distance he was enough.)

Well, I had to sweat it for now. I was in my 'new' '64 Impala-though my dad had just helped me buy it, it was used and sputtery and smelled like a wet dog. Perfect-my first day at this small-town school and I smell like a wet dog. I bet it would break down in a few weeks.

Eventually the school came into view. It was a ratty thing, not run down but it looked like it would get a renavation over the summer-clearly it was long overdue. I was here early to skip the morning rush. I stepped out of the car and into the chilly wind. Snow packed itself around my white doc martens. The parking lot was full of tired cars that begged for crushing. Someone was working hard, though, since the silver sheen of their car shone even under the cloud cover. I was able to look at myself in it. I had on black skinnies tucking into my boots and a monotone checkered shirtdress with a black corset over that. I leaned closer to check my makeup-nothing was smeared but my dad always joked on how the heavy eyeliner always looks smudged and panda-like. Wiry thin and corpse-like, I walked on.

The sign was cute! it said HOME OF THE SPARTANS in big block letters underneath FORKS HIGH SCHOOL. Spartans were nice I guess. But the lady at the Dean of Student's office wasnt so nice.

"Hell-o there," I said. She looked to engrossed in a dating website. Her pillowheaded face was relaxed and dreamy as she typed away on the keyboard. Seconds ticked and she finlally looked up at me. I smiled a little.

"You are here for..." Now I didn't expect people to get down on their knees and hand me everything, but seriously. "Name and ID number, please." she sounded like an automated recording. The drone of her voice made me want to stab myself and I almost wished I could leave my earbuds in.

"Um no I'm Willa Reed a new student." I wondered if she was knew here.

"There's no Willa Reed on record, but we are expecting a _Wilhemina November Tintagel Reed_ sometime this week." I cringed when she said that "Oh, you must be her, I guess." The receptionist blinked so widely I thought she needed a eyedrop. "You're papers are here-" she handed me a map, my locker combo and location (the R names were all the way in some hidden hallway far from any of my classes, go me!), and a slip of paper to be signed by my teachers it seems. She also intructed me to take a picture for my ID-they had it printed up imedieatly. I looked a little messy.

"The last sheet is to be signed by your teachers and returned to the Dean's office at the end of the day all right?" I nodded, saying thanks and plugging my earphones in. First period started in ten minutes but people were alreadystarted to gather in the halls as i walked out.

xoxoxoxo-

My first day at Forks High was intresting to say the least. I had made some friends across cliques-mostly in the 'emo' clique but no one was uptight bitchy. there might have been a few but I scoffed-who cares? Fuckin whores.

Anyways, I had a boring French class first period, a last minute addtion-at my old school I had a hot French teacher whose classes were fun to be in and to look at. He said one year, he had a class was full of giggling girls and it was almost impossible to teach because of it. Now this time around the teacher-_Madame_ Musette, we had to call her otherwise she'd ignore us-was a woman and she talked to much, expecting us to learn. The college I wanted in needed four years of language so I suffered through this shit.

Sceond period was not much better-I was in a required Algebra class that left me bored out of my skull. Most of my core classes I slept in or dicked around with friends in the back but I passed. Third and fourth periods were English and Poli-sci classes, respectivly. I had friends in mostly every class, too. The boys were all drooling as far as I can tell. How flattering.

Lunch period was next. I saw that cute boy I sat next to in period 1. He was nice and had that dark skater look to him that I loved so. "Hey Eric!" I shout. I think that was his name, faces don't stick to names with me very well. Either way, he was cute and that was all I remembered.

He turned to see me, where is friends were sitting. They were all dressed darkly or in neon colors and I think one girl was a cutter. Apparently this was Forks' scene crowd. "Oh hi, your the new chick, right? Willa?" The other people at his table looked at me hissingly. He looked at them. "I promised her a seat when we met in French, okay guys?"

"Oooh!" said one of the girls-I recognized her from Poli-sci. I think her name was Jessica or something. I liked the zebra print sweater she had on. "Eric's got a crush on the new chick, huh?" I smiled and he hid his face behind a mass of hair.

"Well she's prettyer than you Jess," said another boy teasingly. He was cute, but I didn't have a class with him yet. "I'm Mike, what was your name again, so I can write you up for a discount at my dad's store, of course..."

"Willa," I said with a little smile. "Willa Reed. Your dad has a store?"

"He's a Newton but he looks more like a tnewt." said another boy and he took my hand and shook it. Wow, initiative. "I'm Tyler and I'm sorry we haven't met earlier. Where are you from?" Tyler was a mile of smiles.

"Not from heaven, if thats wehre your thinking, Tyler." I say, twirling a strand of my hair. The laughed. "I think I should get someting to eat now, is the menu good?"

"Utter rubish," said the other girl in the group. I didn't have a class with her either. She was little and fragile-looking. "I'm Angela by the way but if you call me that I'll shove pies down your throat," she said grimly, then she laughed with Jess. For such a short girl she had a mean bark.

"But really." Jessica said after she calmed herself. "B.Y.O.B, the slection here is crap."

"There was once a kid who ate a pizza slice here," Angela said again. "And he had explosive diarrhea. And by explodive I mean rainbows all over the bathroom wall and dripping down his legs."

We were all laughing and stuff, then the cafetiera door opened. All of them hushed.

"Oh, Willa, you're gonna enjoy this." said Eric.

xxxxxxxx-cuttin that one off at here let it bleed-xxxxxxxx


	2. a bright light in outer space

a/n: hey wats up-heres chap 2  


* * *

**2. a bright light out in space (enter the cullens)**

I gassped dramatically not knowing what was going tocome next. "Oh what is it Eric dear?" I said sacrasticly. "The school bully? The social priah?"

"Shhhhh!!!!" said Angela. It must be big, I suppose. "Don't talk, just watch."

I watched, my eyes clamoring. There was a group of them, lumbering into the cafetateria. They commanded all attention though, as whole tables stopped talking for a moment then quickly gossip, leaning close to each other. The lunchroom gossip panged me-I remembered how my friends and me would always get together and bitch about our boyfriends or that annoying preppy bitch we all had the unfortunateness of knowing. I focused on the people now, looking at them but never quite into their eyes.

"Who the fuck cares about-" I started to say but my mouth was covered by Tyler's hand quick.

My eyes wehre decieving me. There could not have been people more beautiful in such a bleaky place like Forks. Maybe it was the rain and the fog getting to me.

The first girl was bouncy and moved gracefullike, totally fluid. she looked like she was swimming thorugh the air, her black skirts twirling. She was layered in black, the final touch a scarf around her neck. The girl looked back at me with wide-eyed morbid curiousity. Her hair was dark and choppy and layered-it was so short though. Her pale (more so than me!) skin lacked color against the dark clothes she wore, She was like a beautiful waif.

There was a boy too, equllly pale and his toused messy hair was a bronzy auburn , longish hair fringing his eyes.I shuddered at the way his glassy eyes stared through your soul. He had a boyish figure to him, tall and willowly as he walked smoothly. theexpression on his face was a crumpled one of semi-disgust and boredom. He wore a band t-shirt that clung to his definition, slim-fit jeans and matched his white hi-tops with a white belt.

My mouth dropped. There was an illuring beauty to the two. They looked sick and sallow and unhealthy yet they revelled beautifully in it. I turned toward Eric and the group. "Who are they?"

"That's only two of them actually. The others are lagging" Mike said. "The guy's name is Edward Masen and that's Mary Brandon."

"Yeah, but no one calls her 'Mary,' remember?" Jessica said. "They call her 'Alice' or she flips a shit. I forget why. Angela, you know your dirt, tell us."

"Oh, there's a big story behind 'Alice' and 'Mary' being two difernt people." Angela said in her 'evil' vioce. "She's like on drugs or some sort of medication. That's only what I heard, don't take it from me." She held her hands up defensively in a disclaiming manner.

"Are they _dating_?" I'd be sad since that Edward kid is a total fucking hottie.

"Probably. Who knows?" shrugged Eric. "Theyre sophomores, in a band with these three other kids, juniors." He paused for dramatic effect and I rolled my eyes. "Their band's called 'The Cullens' and sometimes they all change their last names to 'Cullen.' They've got a myspace page and everyone whose anyone's on it. Even down in Cali they've gotten gigs."

I made a face. _The Cullens_? Why haven't I heard of them before? I considered myself up-to-date on the music scene. "Surely they would've played up in Seattle where I lived. I've never heard of them."

"We're not up to date on them," Tyler said. "We're sort of rival bands."

"You guys are a band?" I knew how to play some instruments myself and did a little singing in my time. "All of you?" They nodded.

"It's called 'Tyler's Van,' after Tyler's van, that is. All our shit is in his van, so we named it after him" said Mike. "Oh, here comes the stragglers"

I looked over my shoulder to see the newcomers. One was a tall golden-haired blonde of model capacity, though her face was too pretty for that. she was tall and her face convyed an older sort of beauty, out of place and removed. It was hypnotizing-as if she walked right off a film set and into a high school cafeteria. I felt my self-esteem wither a little inside. Another prettier blonde walking by, heels clacking. Though I looked corpseish with my cornsilk waves, she knew how to make it work. The tall girl moved like a crimson streak across the room, draped in red. Our eyes met for a moment and she quickly broke contact, making a face.

"Ah, Rosalie Hale," sighed Angela. "Straight up bitch. They say that Edward is a condescending ass but I had this girl in one of my classes last semester and the whole room froze" I could relate a little.

"Don't breathe yet-here comes Emmett. The boyfriend." said Eric, flipping his thick hair.

Emmett had a dash of giant in him because he was TALL (I'm guessing that Rosalie chick is one lucky bitch). He was well built and muscly-not bulging but you could see the tone underneath his shirt. he had donned a blazer today, an odd choice to compliment the faded jeans on his legs. I saw his face-dark curls capping his head. his face was uppity and swooning, dimpled and he smiled so easliy. He was as hot as Edward, if not more. I felt myself blush-something that I hated since my pale skin would be hot pnik.

"Willa!!" Jessica punched my shoulder playfully. "Its rude to stare!!" then she giggled with Angela. "Nothing wrong with a little peeking."

"Where's Jasper?" Eric asked. Jasper? Who's this?

"Hmm maybe he's not coming today." said Mike. "A shame, he's... interesting."

Intersting? I didn't liek the way Mike said that. It made me think...

I was about to turn around when this Jasper walked in. I think he stole my breath now I want it back. My gaze lingered on his face which seemed a stone mask that looked like it would shatter. His eyes were _black, _shadowed slits. Deep burning coals that seethed with secrets buried deep only to sound while the world was asleep.

_Melancholy_

There was honey in his waving hair and it radiated like the sun as he shuffled across the room. He wore a suit-it almost looked like a school boy uniform but it clung to his lanky wiry frame fittingly.

I felt myself quivering over his sexiness, my body felt hot and sticky against my clothes and I wanted to just turn around but everyone was already smirking at me.

"Oh Willa," Angela said evilly. "The look on your face-your melting!" The table roared with laughter but I didnt pay any attention to their hounding.

I stole a look one more time driving my blue-gray eyes into his dark black wounds. Eyeliner rimmed his eyes-in fact, they all had eyeliner on-purple and deep.

I dont remember how long I sat there dreamily, melting into a puddle, but it was for a longe tim and the world swwoned around me. They mustve been trying to wake me up out of my trance but...

"Willa! The bell _rang_! Won't you be late to class?" it was Eric, he was threatening to slap me silly if i didn't wake up.

I muttred lostly my next class. "B-biology."

Eric's face lit up under his hair. "Mike and Angela and I are going there. Is it Mr. Mason? No relations to Edward, I swear." I nodded weakly, almost afraid to get up in fear I wet my pants in some sort of orgasmic extacy.

I don't remember being dragged or moving-but me and my bags were in hte cafeteria one second and in the hallway walking to some room the next.


	3. soaring to astronomcal hights

a/n: oh heeeey thx 4 teh reveiw! i gota update more often but here's chap 3 and 4 will be up soon! mayb more, idk but whatevs

* * *

**3. soaring to astronomical heights**

I really never liked Biology or science in general but I showed up unlike some of my more stonier friends. It was time to pick partners and I had an empty seat. Eric was already partners with someone and Mike and Angela were together on this. They sat behind me.

"Sorry but I cant just leave Nick hanging" Eric said dejectedly. I shrugged it off. "I think the guy who sat here lest semester got transferred, so your gonna have to pick from the new stock." He felt bad though.

Eric was cute, maybe hot, but edfinitely cute, especially when he apologised. "Awwww! Dont be so hung up over it, okay?"

Very soon the class was filing up and it seems only one guy had gotten moved to another class. That guy wouldve been my partner.

"Oh I just remembred Willa!" Angela pressed. "The guy who got transferred was Edward Masen-" she giggled. "The hot asshole. He spent the whole semester alone you know. Although he might just be late, as he was alot."

"Gee, that's awful," I said empitly. There wasn't really anything I could say but droll over him. I was glad of that-I wouldn't be hot and bothered every biology class, at least. But if it was that Jasper... I don't think I would've been able to function.

But when the bell rang with no partner in sight, I felt a little sad. One-I would have no partner and two-I missed out on a hot guy.

Mr. Mason walked in after having gotten a drink. He was no catch-balding and fat and wearing horrid suspendors with a microscope patterned tie-but he had the eye. I didn't need his eye. I had so many already-being a new student and all. So many people alone today just asked me "You must be Willa!" or some completely wrong version of my name like: "I heard there's a new girl named William or something horrible-that you blondie?"

Mr Mason spoke about a missing person. "Class, there's one more person-a new addition his semester-does anyone know this um, Gasper?"

Mike kicked my seat from behind. "Say what?" he yeeled.

"Oh, sorry," bumlbing Mr. Mason apologised. "Hale," he said and my heart leapt into my thorat where I could here it bumping against my temples. "_Jasper_ Hale."

"He's a twin" I asked Mike, who nodded. Twins were hot, but at least I wouldn't mix them up. I was excited-if he appeared he would be my partenr and-

He wasn't here. Something that both saddened me and relieved me. I said I wouldn't be functional around him-in a near vegetative state-thank god he wasn't here looking at me-smelling me...

"Hale," Mr. Mason called out again. "Hale, is there a Hale here?" The class had said no multiple times but MIke liked to be a dick and kept saying yes.

"He'll be hear soon, Mr. Mason." Mike snickered with his feet claiwing my chair. Bastard, I was about to get up and smack in with the chair but then-

A hush swelled oer the class as the door creaked open to reveal a man so fucking hot he made me quake down to my Docs. Mr Mason turned around astoundedly.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Hale," he blubbered. "Jasper, take a seat-next to that girl, um-" he was embarassed to have forgotten my name, even though he didn't even know it yet! Mike, Eric, and Angela giggled. Jasper's painful face soured even more, twisting and writhing. It puzzeled me so.

"Oh, she's new here!" Eirc yelled. "She's Willa Reed!" Mr. Mason introduced himself even though I knew from my new friends who he was. He welcomed me. My eyes were on Jasper though and I think Mr. Mason saw it. I didn't really care who saw-except Jasper.

_Jaspr Hale_ I said in my mind. I was ready to rwelcoome him with open arms as he reluctantly made hisway to my table. Our table, it would be.

But I spoke too soon.

He moved the chair to the edge of the table and sat on it, scrunched up in his misery. Angela had shit on everyone-he's always been an emo hunk-and misery attracts company.

I hardly listened to Mr. Mason's flubbering, too hot and bothered by Jaspers persence next to me. His illuminating sexy body made mine scream to be with him, and I was tingling. The expression on his face was a mix of lusting and extreme hate. His hands were clenched tight and when he looked at me, there was a grimace twisting his features.

This was not unusual, Angela mentioned. Jasper was the most emoest kid she'd ever met-solemn and tough and hard. But that grimace hid one thing-his anger. It slipped out in a second-lasting frown between his convulsing face, but it was there and it was directed at me.

Our eyes met for the last time-class would be ending soon, kids were wrapping up and packing all in front of me. I stared into his eyes deeply and saw only one thing.

Naked and pale emotion-a raw fury burning with the fire of a thousand wayward galaxies-grunting in my face-anger and despair mixed in an angsty undertow and sad. It was like an orgasm of sadness shuddered within him as the bell rang. Then he was gone , walking out depressedly.

It was like knives stabbing into my arm and bleeding me out to see him like that-twisted hotness that made my legs shake.

xoxoxoxoxo-

School was mostly ended and I had two more things before I could leave-one, go to the Dean's and give them my slip, which I just finished doing; and two-head by the Counselor's office for something.

Mike was an eager dog and he showed me the way. I gave him a smile and hoped it wasnt too flirty-he was probably jealous over Jasper. Mike was so eager (though he looked at Jessica so lapiddly) he opened the door. I thanked him.

The smile on Mike's youth face fell off when he saw Jasper standing front of the receptionsit's desk. he was speaking, and for the first time I actually heard his voice-

"-you what? No spaces available?" His voice rang sadly in my ears. I wonder what he recoptionsist was speaking now.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hale, theres not a single opening spot in any Biology classes for period 6 right now."

My ears perk. THat was the only class Jasper and I shared and he wants to move it! Mike was standing with next to me amusedly.

"I believe there was a mistake." Jasper said everything so pointedly and flatly carrying sadness. I looked onward and he must of sensed me behind him since he dropped it. "Forget it" he sighed depressively. He was leaving and whe nhe turned around and saw me his black coals burned in disgust.

I was moving but he bumped into me and said the most awful thing. "Please," he said camly which quickly faded;, "Out. of. my. way." there was an unspoken sence of urgency to the wrods.

He didn't raise his voice but there was a croaking ege to it-his face twisted into a depressive little grimace of utter loatheing. He growled even. I felt my face freeze-about to crack into pieces. The receoptionist called me up

I was ready to break. Mad and sad-both of them where within me-two halves of a broken whole. They had one letter difference-so the same, so difference. It was like me and Jasper.

I prmosied myself I woudln't cry over this guy-but he made me wish I was a virgin still. My thoughts raced sadly, pumping against my chest dementedly. I walked out on Mike without a word-no one was going to catch the pieces. A mix of madness and sadness tightened my throat and gagged me.

Angela caught up with me after school-in the lot. Mike told her what happened and she explained. "I'm sorry. we didn't know he would be so... emo today."

I don't need him. "He's a fucking shit." Snow crunched under my feet. I was about to pile into my '64 impala but she stopped me.

"Those _Cullens_ are truble." she said trying to comfert me. I felt slightly better but it would hurt tomorrow.

"Thanks"

* * *


	4. with a moon across her face

an: heeeey i havnt updated cuz of shit but whatev - plzz reveiws! evry1 luvs reveiws guise, cmon! :D

* * *

**4. with a moon across her face**

Before my dad made the mistake of marrying Lindsay-a slut with a halfer 10 year old who pissed in yor drinks and shit on your tampons-I sharpend the razor blades and slashed them up on my wrists. Lindsay say shit like this and woudl flip texas over. I twas probably the one good thing she did for me and my dad. She gave him the clap, sparking the divorce.

But since her departure I've considered visiting good ol' Rusty again. Nothing made me fall hard enough to make me do it in the past six months but...

I thought having to endure looking at a hot unttianable jerkwad every day for a semester was going to be a punishment from hell. Not seing him was even worse.

I would sit at lunch watching the door aimslessly the first few days. The first time Jasper didn't show I hated him. But absense makes the heart grow fonder and I can't wait to see his beautiful face...and hate him.

My face exploded the day he was sitting down at my Bio table. Mike kicked my chair and Eric hooted as I walked to my seat. Jasper was napping or something with his head down and when he heard my chair sqeuak he slowly awakened.

I called him out first. "Long time no see Hale" I used his last name. What fucker names his fkid Jas-PUR? He didn't respont, he did look me squintily then returned to sleeping. "Mr. Mason will be back here any minute."

Angela and Mike looked on despairingly. Jasper didn't reply-he just had his head down. I swear I could her that animal growl again, like at the Councilor's office. The bell rang and Jasper's head was up and he shook his honey tangles like a dog.

I almost fell into a dream-trance of drooling but I put my foot down-he's just another guy, a hot guy but I'l be danmed if he comes inbetween me and myself. So I sit next to him all folded up and amrs crossed like he sits all tense and half-disgusted at if he was sitting neckdeep in shit.

Then-we have to do a lab! My heart fucking beats on its own, wildly fast but my head reins again and I'm back on planet earth.

"All right everyone, with your partners, you'll all have to look throuhg a few-" Mr. Mason was a clumsy bafoon-dropping his microscope. I struggle not to laugh, Jasper stares down at me so I have time to catch myself. "Damn it, thats expensive!-anyways, class, you'll be viewing slides of a developing-OW!"

Mr. Mason- where would I be in this horribad class without you?

xoxoxoxoxo-

Jasper had his hands all over the microscope as we didd the Krebs cycle thingy-and we brushed hands that one time-I almost orgasmed but thankfully I'm a master at biting my tounge and cheek til I scream. But he looked at me, still loathful but curious gold eyes headlighting my face and-

Wait, WHAT? Hold the phone,shit just got scary here.

We were silent partners til that little mindfuck. "Uhm-" I stutter-it's still Jasper I'm taling to. "Youre eyes-are those contacts?"

his eyes were wide and now you could see the depths of sad crashing like waves on a lonely beach-like a wounded animal caught in its most volnerable.

He squinted and said lowly, after that short paws, "Yes-I received them within the week." Then he arranged himself father rfrom me and hogged the microscope and the slides.

"But, why where you gone?" I loked into his eyes feercely. In this light, from this angle, they shone like the moon and I saw my face reflected in them. I looked so sallow.

Jaspers voice was slow and soft and gentle. "My father-he died." he said melancholicly. the sad melodic tone moved me.

"I can relate," I said sadly reflcting over my dead mother. "My mother died whe nI was young."

"It's not the same," he said, turning back to the slides. I frowned. It was only polite banter. And he was hogging the damn thing!

"Jas-PUR," I cringe. "Youre hogging the fucking microscope-we're partners."

He stared at me with animal eyes until he blinked and they were just his sad drooping eyes again. He dropped his voice "look, um..."

"Willa."

"Yes, _Willa, _you-you-we-I think it would be best if we didn't become friends or talk to eachother outside partners in Biology."

There's not enough of me to stay strong and mvoe one form this, but I pulled through, I hoper. "You really think that?"

Jasper didnt say a word-or nod. he grunted. I'm just-I was fucking shocked. I let him finish the lab since I was too mad and sad to think about it. I mightve cried about it but Ididn'twant to risk smudging my perfect black eyeliner and let mascara stream downby face.

xoxoxoxxo-

I meetup with Eric, Mike andalltheothers inthe student lot. We were all by Tyler's van and I walked up. apparently i mustve looked depressed or something since they all asked what was wrong.

"Nothing" I said. nothing except- "What the shit is Jaspr's problem? Is he likegay or something?" I saw my face reflected in the side mirror of Tyler's van-my hair would never be as gold as Rosalie's or Jasper's and I sighed depressively.

"Dont sweat it." said Jessica. "We should have told you: Nobody ever gets with a Cullen band mem-it's hopeless."

"But you see the way they flirt?" Mike said. "Bitches and hos."

"Anyways, there's gonna be a big battle of the bands in like-a month or more." Eric said. "are you coming Willa? Anyone who's everyone's gonna be there."

"The Cullens will be playing to?" I asked. Of course they'd be playing.

"They should be-it's at the La push beach and it's gonna be huge."

_Great_ I thought sracasticrally. "I'm up for anything you guys are."


	5. from across dimensions

**5. from across dimensions**

I woke ip the next morning to snow and more snow! There was black ice everywhere this morning and my dad offered me his car in exchange. It was a black Chevy sedan, a late 90s model but it was better than a Yugo.

"Willy, you should take my car." he said the night before. Dad still worked in seattle as a laywer though. "It's got better traction."

I had an offer from Tyler already so I had to let Dad down easily. Besides he drove farther than me. I was busy getting ready when a beaming Tyler showed up at my door.

"Willa! Are you ready yet?" He yeiled, jokingly impatient. "I'm getting old out here. Me and the wife have three beautiful children already!" He tapped his foot. "Why do all women take like five hours to get out of the tub?"

I giggled as I met him at the door. "Oh Ty, it's a girl thing." He reached for my arm. "I can walk over ice myself, thank you." I said.

"But I can't-you need to hold on to me!" Tyler joked. We reached the van and he opened the door for me-such a gentlemen, how unlike one so called Jasper Hale.

We arrived-safely mind you-to school and I tugged on Tyler's attempt at a goatee. "What is this?"

"Um-facial hair, many men have it." he stuttered. I giggled-he had a dirty skater look to him but his face liked to stay baby-ish so he was trying to compensate.

"It looks like pubes," said Angela who was standing next to us already. She got here early, apparently. I liked her black red-streaked waist-length hair but she'd cut it over the weekend! It was short and in a shaggy little bob around her face. I gasped-Tyler gasped too.

"God, what did you to to your hair!?" I said. "It's so short now."

"It was ass-length for so long I didn't want it to fall into the toilet when I shat," she said smirking. We were outside now and walking along the snow covered ground when I first heard the shouts.

"Get out of the way!"

I looked up to see what was going on, but instead I saw him! Jasper Hale in his breathtaking asshole glory standing by his friend Edward's Volvo all the way across the lot, but I still saw him-i could recgonize him anywhere.. He was looking through me again and I gritted my teeth.

"FUCK! HAUL ASS EVERYONE!" The shout was louder but it wasn't from Jasper or any of his friends. It was from a familiar voice, though. The screams echoed across the parking lot asthe out of control car creened itno view.

"Holy SHIT!" screamed Tyler. He grabbed me and Angela and tried to run off but I slipped and dropped my bag as they went. I was quick to pick upthe bag but not quick enough to escape the car.

_SHIT! _I screamed mentally. I was almost out of the way but the car was on my heels as I brace myself for impact. Tyler screamed at me to get the fuck out of the way and I was on my heels again.

The car skidded out of my way with a audible screech as its tires scraped the asphault. I totallyexpected myself to be knocked under and my legs to be reelin underneath rubber and two tons of metal and leather but-

A streak of honey and black moved above me. I was sprawled on the ground-yielding in pain though-as we met eyes. I didn't have time to speak since my head hurt like a bitch.

"Jasper?" I called weekly, but he was gone to soon as my eyelashes grew heavy and dull and I had to shut my eyes.

xoxoxoxoxo-

I opened my eyes easily, expecting to see the sky and the school leaning over me, but instead I got the sterile offwhiteness of an ambulance. _Uh oh_, I thought, gulping. We were already galloping to the hospital, and in fact it had just stopped at the Forks hospital.

My dad arrived as they were checking my vitals for any signs of injury. Now the whole school's going to think I got smacked by the car.

"Willy!" My dad exclamed in a furor of owrry. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, actually-maybe a little dizzy..." I said slowly. The doctor walked in now, and I blinked twice. He looked like he could be Jasper's brother or something-they had similar blond hair and pale complexion. I caught myself gaping and composed myself again.

"Hello," the doctor smiled and spoke in a stunning voice-even the nurse who was in the room seemed to swoon, "you must be Wilhemina."

"Willa," I corrected breathily.

"I'm Doctor Cullen," he said and my eyes must've fallen out since they were so wide they woudln't be able to fit into their sockets.

"_Cullen_?" I said gasping for breathe. "Do you know about this band called 'The Cullens?'" I asked.

"It's a very common name, _Cullen_," Dr. Cullen said off-handedly. "I'm sure it's only a coincidence." He was probably right-the band all had different last names in reality. "I'm not related to the murderer Charles Cullen, for instance."

It was a little silent for a moment. "Let's bet back to busness: you had a minor concussion-it's no big deal-there was no blood or anything. You should be good to go home tonight." He walked of the room.

My friends walked in, happy to see me awake. "Willa!" Tyler shooted. "Your alright after all!" Angela hugged me happy to see my alive, and she said one of her little jokes. Mike and Jessica were there too and they were all smiley and gave me pats on the back and hugs and everything.

"The whole school's gonna hear about the new girl getting knocked to the ground by Eric's out of control car!" Jessica squealed. Eric?

"Whose Eric?" my dad asked suspiciously. I told him and explained everything, but I wondered where Eric was now.

"Where is Eric anyways?" I asked. Then they told me.

"He's down the hall actually!" Mike said. "He says sorry so much."

"In fact that's all he ever says," Tyler joked.

"Oh, it's allright-I should be sorry-I was the dumb one standing in the middle of the waytrying to get my bag," I say. Then my memory jogs. _Jasper saved me_! I remember how he-wait, he _pushed_ me to the ground? I was confused.

"How's Eric?" I asked.

"Well, while your fine and dandy-Eric's pretty banged up-he broke an arm." Mike said. I wince in guilt.

"Oh god, really? I feel so bad now-I think I'll go see him."

"Are you sure?"

"Dr. Cullen said I was fine." I said plainly.

xoxoxoxoxo-

After I apologised to Eric for being a dumb shit and trying to get him to stop apologising for being a dumb shit himself, I wasready to get chekced out andhead home for theday. I bet the whole school would be choked up over me tomorrow-or at least the ones who werent total preps and or shitfaced jocks.

I walked out of Eric's room and stumbled into an odd sight-the sexy, glossy auburn-haired Edward, Jasper's bandmate, was talking to Dr. Cullen. They seemed angry and hushed. Now here I come thinking that Dr. Cullen didn't know about the band who shared his name!

I was planning to walk up to them but I must of blinked REAL hard then, since all of a sudden Edward was gone and it was just Dr. Cullen.

"Dr. Cullen? I ask as I walk up to him. "Who was that young man-I swear I recognized him from my school."

"Who was whom, Willa?" He smiled at me. I knew he was hiding something. "Who did you think you saw then?"

Um... "Edward Masen, a band member of The Cullens." i said as I noticed the color of his eyes-the same gold that Jasper's contacts where. Shit was getting weird fast.

Dr. Cullen was thoughtful for a momnet. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Willa. it must be the concussion-confusion is a symptom, you know." He smiled at me so knowingly. "Well, i'm afraid I do haveother patients to tend to and I hope your feeling alot better soon."

He walked away from me and yet I stood there dumbfounded. If that wasnt Edward Masen-then who was it?


	6. its the floursencts!

**6. it's the flourescents!**

_I found myself floating-floating in an abyss of darkness and unsurity. sadness trwiled a finger around me lightly as i drifted throughout the darkness. there was dread in my stomach as i moved on in a blankworld._

_my body felt like sperate pieces moving all on their own-my hands and fingers were all their own, my legs dangled in the vaccum that gaped openly. the void was neverending. _

_as i drifted on in a meaningless empty void-something became clear to me. I moved faster now, beating. space crunched around me as i became one with it._

_then it happened._

_blackness melted away-then EXPLODED intoa frenzy of light ushering in a smearing white field._

_in the middle of that field stood the sun._

_I tried to keep my eyes away but they betrayed my control and-_

_It was Jasper Hale, and he looked at me with dashing eyes and smiled. everything was ringing and screaming and..._

xoxoxoxoxo-

My alarm clock was a fierce bitch with a pair of lungs as I slammed my hand untop of the snooze. I woke up a little disturbed-I dreamt an odd dream. I barely recalled it but it had Jasepr at the end of it, but he did a funny thing: he smiled. Most of my dream had slipped away the moment my alarm clock decided to throw a bitch like it does evrymorining and it had just taken away the last of it. At least my teeth weren't falling out-that always scared me.

The dream reminded me of my encounter with Dr. Cullen at the hospital. It still confused me-but I guess he was right about it being because of the concushion.

It was only a day afeter the 'accident' but I was going to school-against my dad's instistance that i rest at home. Tyler would be picking me up again as the impala broke down today and he tetertained me with the story.

"-and Mike was like 'SHIT SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!'" Tyler shooted dramtically as we drove to school. "Erics car was wrecked but thankfully he got away with only a broken arm and a sharpbruise, as you know-but the car's in horribad conditions, you should see it!"

"I dont think I will be-it would only make me feel more awful for it." I said. We pulled into the lot again where all the bad things happened and something hit me all of a sudden. not literally but it was a revalation.

I saw the ugly shiny vulvo that I remembered looking in the first day, wondering what pounce drove that thing. The Cullens were all together, crowded around the lovely thing, probably talking about some gig they had. But the problem with that: the Volva was cross the parking lot-completely far away from where Tyler had his van and where Erics car nearly crushed me. There was no way-no way Japer oould of made it there in time. I frowned.

"What's a-matter, you scared?" Tyler said in his italian accent.

"No just distracted by _them_," I said.

"Don't let them get to you-they're snobby shits. Angela used to hang around with the short one but they had a falling out sophmore year."

"Oh really? She never told me." That explains all the dirt she had on them. here i was thinking she was just naturally bitchy with them.

"it was a painful one." Tyler said shrugging. We met up with the gang going to the front. I hated how they had only one enterance open and it was so far away from the parking lot. My mind was wandering about Jasper and i decided I was going to ask him in Bio.

xoxoxoxoxo-

The two of us were in Bio, Mike and Angela seated behind me making snarky comments to me all the time. Jasper was antsy as usual, sleeping but whne Mr. mason called on him he would always no the answer. Sometimes I doubted if he really did sleep.

Biology was a boring lecture as usual. Most of the kids were talking and unattentive anyways. Mr mAson trudged on despite looking like a trian rain over him. I felt bad for him-but it was his fault becming a bio teacher in high school wehre all the kids thinktheyre Dance Cook.

I 'dropped' my pencil near Jasper. "Hey Jasp,mind getting that for me?" I asked. I wondered if i was being to flirty with my voice that time. He was head up and bored today. He looked at me then bent over to get my pencil.

"Your pencil," he said then he returned to his natural unnatural looking position. Just when i thought he was just being Jasper again, he turned his head towards me. "And dont call me 'Jasp'" he said.

I smiled. "arent you gonna ask me something?"

"Um, No." he said, then he thought for a minute. "Oh right-you were almost ran over by that Eric kid yesterday." I nodded. "You look fine, am I mssing anything?"

"I saw what you did," I said in a low voice. :"you-you slammed me out of the way. to the ground."

He seemed to frown but he relaxed. "Hmm? I was across the parking lot far away. I saw the whole thing though."

Dammit! Hes trying to trick me. I didn't give up. "Yes but you swerved in and knocked me out of the way-I got a concussion by the way, thank you very much"

"Oh that's very unfortnate." Jasper was stubbron-not unsual apparently. "You said you 'saw me?'"

"Youwere asbove me-a blur of blond-I know I did!" But it was all blury now-I'd blakded out after I 'fell.'

"Hmm-did I? The car swerved harshly to the left and banged up the Yorkie kid."

I did a double take. _FUCK, he's right_! Tyler said the car swerved out of the way-but thenwhy was I on the ground painfuly? My head was sore yesterday but today it stilllingered.. I rubbed it a little.

"Huh...then why-" I saw how it was now. "You couldnt have not slammed me to the ground? I I sware the car didn't hit me-"

"Hmm? Who said I didn't?" Jasper said unsmirking but you know if it was in him we owuldve been. I frowned.

"So you did-"

The bellrang ad split my question apart. Jasper was just getting up but he stopped and looked at me. but then he was gone, like that! God dammit he always gets away!

xoxoxoxoxo-

I was alone at my locekr-the only time I'm usually alone. We always meet up at Erics locekr sinceits right by the main entrance but I was just getting mythings. I was finishing up, looking in my door mirror for any smudgies-then I closed the door. My ipod was blasting Linkin Park and some Paramore-sum of my favrite bands EVER!! i could play them on and on. When I was done and on my way to Eric's I passed Edward-the boyish one. He was a year younger than us-a sophmore but he looked up and becoming already. He flipped a bronzy lock out of his eyes and looked at me with disgust.

I arrived at our meeting spot-now i was usually early but apparetnly i was late since evryone lese was already there already.

"Willa!" Jessica exlcalmed. "We've got news guys!"

"What?" I asked.

"It's you! The newspaper came out today-" Jessica handed me a copy- "Youre front page!" I alrady knew I'd have my interview from my first week here in it, but front page? "It's all about the crash."

"Oh geez," I winced at my ID picture from my old school up in seattle. I looked okay but my hair looked lusterless in the photo. "I cant believe I'm a headline."

"Oh Willa, where are you getting your car fixed?" Tyler lit up. "I can do it for you!" He's an eager beaver.

"Actally my dad found a nice mechanic somewhere on that indian reservation already, but i liked the effort!" I said. Eric wasnt here but we met up in honor of him. Angela had taken the liberty of decorating his locker with some streamers.

"It's only right," she said. "Eric'll be back tomorrow though. he wanted to 'take the day off'"

"Why didn't you get off, Willa?" Mike asked me. I told him I wasn't the one hoes arm got broken. "Still, a concusion's a concushion..."

"Any word on Jerksper?" Angela asked. I liked her nicknamed for him. "You guys were talking in Bio... I didn't hear beacuse this one-" she punched mike in the shoulder- "was too busy telling me this story about the lcoker room."

"Huh? Oh, nothing. He asked me about the car thing and stuff." I shrugged. We were heading out of the building now, all of usgoing tohang at Ty's house for a little bit. My mind was still frazzled and I think it's the concushion that did it.

Just _what_ was Jasper hale?


	7. solar flaer

**7. solar flare **

"I think we did well," said the tall one, Sam. He was huge and muscled, bigger than Emmett-like seven feet tall and he towerd over my average 5"5'. He was indian-native american, whatever-red skinned but without the tattery leggings and the feathers and the dancing around a fire. "I like it though: a '64 impala, huh? Nice pick." I liked the small business they had here-the place was calming and tranqiul.

"Thank you," I said to him. Sam was nice too, pretty but I knew there were people who could beat him. "Where's the keys?" I told Ty to stay in the van for this.

"Jacobs got them-he cant drive yet but he likes to think he can." Jacob was about fifteen and his voice was breaking with puberty twsiting his body.

"Here you go, _miss_," he said. I laughed at the 'miss'. "Hey, you go to Forks High, right?" I nodded-duh! "Dyo know Bella? Bella Swan?"

As far as I heard she was the police chief's kid, a smartie so I never had any classes with her anyways. "No...is she a junior?"

"Sophmore, but-well, we're sort of..._best friends_...and I just wanted to know if youkenw her." the kid smiled sheepishly-only a year younger tahn me but all boys younger me are kids. I gigled at him.

"Forks High? Isnt that were the Cullens go?" Sam asked. his face was somewere between a frown and suprise.

"The Cullens? Their a band-why? You a fan?"

Sam smilled broadly. "Oh-well I didnt know theyh were a band now." he said-what did he have to hide??

Tyler honked the horn and I had to go, saying thakns and goodbyes.

"Oh yeah," Angela said as she piled into the front seat-Jessica was in the back. "Were playing at the spring prom-shitty, I know but a gigs a gig."

"We beat out The Cullens and their shit music," Jesicca said. "It's only right."

"Do you have a date Wilaa? Because we can totally hook you up," Angela said as I kicked the car into drive. "Unless your trying to put out for Jasperhale which isnt gona happen sweetie, I'm sorry I know."

I srhugged. "Meh, I know jasper's hot an all-and if he wasnt so fucking closed off and emo I would but..."

"And Tyler's way out of your league," Jess said. "And Mike's gay."

"He is!" I gosped sracastically. "no way, he's hid it well."

"Only kidding! But Eric would totally want you-he's crushed on you since the day we met Willy-nilly."

"Don't call me that!" I said laughingly. "Okay, okay-well I know I have my pick of chumps but I'm still not sure." If it wasn't jasper I don't think I would go anyways. "Do I have to?"

"You have to see us play. of course it's okay if you don't want to." Angela said, but I did want to see them play.

_Hmm..._

xoxoxoxo-

There wasn't a hot topic in Forks so we were driving out an hour out today. All the preps would probably be surfing at the shitty Hollister or Amercombie stores there though so we had to be careful.

We were just shipping casually, oogling the hot guys. None of tehm where as hot as Joe, and going to hot topic reminded me of my awesome friends down in seattle. we were on myspace and called each other daily but it wasn't the same.

Anyways-Angela found this cute skirt and some colorfulleggings to wear with it and a bunch of shit, and Jess was in the dresing room for ages. I found a cute shirt and some headbands to go it.

We were wlaking out of the store with all or bags when my heart skips abeat-it's Jasper!I could recognize his blond honey hair anywhere-but with him was Emmet Mccarty-that big musscled hottie. And then kame the little pixie Alice or Mary or whatever-she had shitloads of stuff. Jasper's twin sister Rosalie was them too-shopping of course. I almost dropped my shit.

"What?" Jess asked then she saw them too. "Oh great theyre here too!" Rosalie gave me a dirty look as if looking at her was a sin-then i geuss many a boy are going to hell then! They were quick to leave our sight though.

"Not them again!" Angela sigend. "Whatever, Willa you coming? We gotta go to Delia's-they have a sale!"

xoxoxoxo-

We didn't take my car-the impala wouldn't go very far and we'd probably be stranded here. We took Jesssica's car-a sturdy newer Honda Civic. But we got lost in the parking lot and now I had to pee!

"Um, I need to yurinate..." I said akwardly. The enternce was bright and behind us and Icoudl easliy skip back in and use the restroom.

"Alone?" Asked Angela many bags in hand. "Are you sure, well park up front and wait for you...if we find the car." I nodded in agremetn.

I walked back to the entrance quickly but I'd forgotten where the bathroom was. _oh great_ I sighed inwrdly. The directary was relaible and I found my way eaisly. Bythe bathroom were a couple of thuggish boys-dark and dirty looking like they rode motorcycles in a gang and called themselfs hells angels or something cliche-they stared at me. I suddenly felt how it was to be beuaitful and pretty all the time and I shuddored nervosly.

As soon as I did my business and looked at my hair and checked my makeup I was out of the bathroom. The mall was still bustling with people and I could here preppy bitches squealing inthir preppy voices. I groaned.

Guess who I saw walking down the mall-it wasn't jasper, it was the thug men with thier hair messy and spiked and thier pants baggy and holes all over. One of them smiled at me-a disgusting greasy smile though.

I walked faster and faster but eery time i looked over my shoulder tehy seemed closer. When I reached the exit I was alone but then I looked back and they moved through the doors-all four of them-with solem faces. I turned the corned tyring to loose them and we were all alone.

"Hi ma'am," said one them in a dirty accent-it sounded rushian or from some place there. It made me want to stab his face. "You dropped you PIRSE!" he screamed and had my bag and he slammed it to the floor. I almost ell down with it. Shit scared me-but I fought on!

The fuckers were all grabbing at me now but I kicked my boot into their faces-fucking jcoks! they looked like guidos though, maybe a little older than 20. I looked around and didn't see Jessicas car-but I did see a black car and the guy behind the weel looked just like the nasty greasy fuckers who had me now. I broke one of their noses with my kick but they overpowered me anyways. helplessness and feer pumped through me-and I was PISSED.

"_SHIT!_" i screamed louldy-my voice sounded horsey. They were overme, pulling at my arm and dragging me.

That was when the sun shone fromthe clouds.

xoxoxoxo-

A car creened up but it wasn't Jessicas'. It came so fast-and he was out of it quicker than I ould blink.

His messy blond hair was in his face but was angry. Teh guys laughed though-they were were so much bigger than his skinny frame that he-

Jasper took one down, slamming his face into the wall. some of the greasy guy's teeth chipped and fell out and he stumled to his feet.

"GET OUTTA HERE GUYS!" he scramed and they all ran to the other black car and piled into it clumsily. It was like watching clowns get into a car. I was standing-but Jasper was an animal-his eyes were flaring liike the sun.

"That was amazing," I said breathily-a man who can fight! I was ready to spill over in extacy right there but Jasper was unmoving and stolid and even a little intimidating. The exciting feeling died though and I felt sick to my stomach.

"I saw them in the mall-and you." He said plainly but solmnly. He was so feucking hot-but I was scared of him in the moonlight. his paleness made him look even scarier. "I have peple waiting on me now, I'm sure you do to." He went to the car but turned to me again. I felt fear creeping into my veins now "And one more thing-_DON'T_ say a word about this-to anyone." Then Jasper sped off.

xoxoxoxo-

Monday came but you know who didn't? Jasper was absent-just like that! I fuemd silently-I did tell my friends about the thugs, lying about it a little-I said a mall cop caught them stealing something as I left and that they barely hrut me. Tyler was pissed.

"WHAT! A bunch of shits almost go apeshit on you!" he said angrily. "That's fucking shit-good thing they caught them."

"It was gross," I said. "The pigs were trying to grope me-one went for my bag but I kicked him in the shins!" I half-lie.

"Its a good thing that cop cuaght them-they'll be putting them away for good." Angela said rigtouesly.

We were in the lunch room and I awaited Jasper's great entrance-but he never came-none of his friend came either.

"Yeah, they never come for weeks at a time sometimes-Alice told me they have big weeklong jam sessions," exsplained Anegla. It made some sense-no kid likes school.

"No wonder they sound good," gritted Mike "Thy fucking skip school to practice."

"We should do that some time!" Eric said. his arm was healing well but his car wouldn't be any time soo. "The Cllens beterno t be up against us in the B.O.T.B-we'll wreck them!"


	8. questions

oh lol sry abt the spellin~ my spell chekers broken and idk how to wrok the site spellchecker D:

* * *

**8. questions**

i stared at the weeklong empty seat next to me. there HAD to be answers to this shit. Nothing adds up at all. Angela told me she wondered the same thing.

"Half the shit they did made no sense," she explained to me from behind. "So when I got wise-just when I started to ask questions-Alice shust te door on me." she said disgruntingly. "BANG-SLAM-KAPOOOSH-nothing else."

I promised myself I would find out. "It's not just them-it's Japer." I sighed. "He's so stiff and cold-i just wanna-"

"change him, warm him up-" Mike said. "geez, you girls think you can change peopel. I had an uncle like him and he married a woman who thought she coudl change him-theyir divorcedand hes depressed because of her."

"Oh mike, I don't thinkitll be like that!" Anegla said. "Listen-Jasper's a hard guy-it's not like you can change him over night."

She was right. "Yeah, but I'd love to get to know him"

"If you break Jasper's shell I'll give you-I'll-" she was lost on that subhect. "I don't know but you deserve something big for that."

"A steak" said mike.

"why would I want a wooden pointy stick?" I said confused.

"no i meant to eat-though you culd stab Jaspy just to check if he's alive." mike gigled. "I mean, he acts like a robot."

xoxoxoxo-

last week's encouner with Jasper was odd-it was on that firhgtened me to the bone. I didn't want to tell anyone about it. His once sexy and smooth and low voice had raised loudly and instad of sadness and melanocholy ringing it was anger and imtinidation. his eyes were wild and black again-giving his shadowed appearence something more to be scared off.

It was a little sexy though-so I was caught up in it. I found myself daydreaming about him rescuing me again...

THere were so many things I wanted to know-just what was he, exactly? An enigma wrapped in a mystery-probably. He was tall, dark, handsome and brooding-right out of the movies. I felt like a girl fantasing about her first boyfriend and how lovey dovey they would be-Id had a couple of boys actually-and I wasn't a virgin but I wish I was-all so I could lose it to Jasper.

My dad came home then-farzzled by his layewr job. He was a loser-by that I meant he lost cases day in day out-and this time he was at wits end.

"Hi Willy," he called to me tired. "How's school?"

Fine, as always. "Good, bad day?"

"Yeah," he said as he got a can of beer out of the fridge. "We lost the case anyways." He couldn't tell me about the case at hadn, but I was sad that he lost it. Dad said something about it being a murder case but nothing more. He did say he was wroking on that news story-it involved this man who had apparently killed his wife and left her for dead out on the river.

"Oh. Well if it helps my day was a little blah too" I said. He beckon me for more information, but it was boy trouble (well, more like puzzle) and I didn't feel comfterble as I did earlier. I shrugged.

"This kid-Jasper-he's a... strange piece of work." I sighed. I rememebr talking to my step-mom Lindsay about shit like this-even though she was a freeloading skank she was really good at listening that it made you doubt she cared. "Yeah,its like I like him but I odn't like him since he's a jerk of sorts."

"Oh really?" My dad loved story telling and his voice was all happy. "You know when I was your age, I chased many a women-some would even call me a _player_-" I cringed when he said that-it creeped me out. "Yeah, but this one girl caught me eye-she was out my league beaufitul-stunning and she gave a goodlay yet I still couldn't catch her. And when I talked to her a year later I was glad I didn't."

"Why?"

"She was a stone-hearted bitch with a legging record from here to NewYork," he said. "a big whore with a babby on the way-I bet she had ghonnerhea too." He snorted in his playful voice. "yep, just let him go Willy, he's proabbly not worth it."

I smiled. he was worth it though-he saved me.

xoxoxoxo-

The next day all was well-and it was raining again! I liked the sunny week we had and was sad to see it go. But there was sun in the forecast-Jasper and his friends were at school again. I met him in the lunchline, of all places.

"Jasper!" I said. I hadn't forgoteen about how he fought off my atatcekers. "My savior" I said lowly so no one but him could here. He looked a little disgruntled by my snogging.

"Willa?" he siad. "Oh, don't sweat it-as long as you don't tell anyone." He was serious on that one. I felt the sticky fear sensation again and stood still, shakne by his woulds.

"Why?" I asked shyly.

"He turned around to me. "Look Wilal," he said painfully. "You like me-too much. It's a bad thing."

"How is it a bad thing?" I said angrily-I would have exploded on him in the next few sentances but I felt calm quite suddenly. "I see no reason wy we shouldnt be friends at least!"

He frowned painfully-sadnes tugging at his mouth. "you won't understand-if you don't now, you wouldn't later." Jasper shrugged me off. I thought he was finished-and it wuldnve been nice if he had-but he had more. "Don't, okay. It's for your own fucking sake, and mine." He shrugged off with food but I heard him say it under his breath. "Stupid, fucking, annoying wench..."

I looked down at my wrists-the last time anyone drove me to shit was with Lindsay-though she helped me later by screaming I could feel the scars come apart.

_Shit_, I thought. Jasper could take my breath one minute and crush my feelings the next. Bastard. I didn't know why I tried but there was a magnet that kept pulling me in.

xoxoxoxo-

I'd recoverd enough to sit next to Jasper in biology again. I felt like this was goin nowhere-if he dind't like me I had to accept it and move on, but I didn't want to give up without a fight. He was silent for the class period but I followed him to his car after school

"Jasper," Iasked. here wouldn't be any games this time, no pencil tricks. "What's your beef?"

"Dammit." He breathed hard and squinted at me. Jasper slammed his hands on the hood of Edward's Volva."What don't don't you get?"

Asshole comes out and hides behind it the real Jasper. Maybe I shuld've dropped it at the lunch line. "I just wnated to know one thing."

Jaser relaxed then, his blond hair streaming in his face. He flipped his fringe. "I'm waiting."

"What are you?"

but at that his expression hardered into the crumpled angry frown again. "You don't get it." He said and he shook his head angrily, walking off. I followed him into the back woods behind the school.

xoxoxoxo-

He wasn't happy as my boots trailed his converse, but he didn't turn around. We walked in silence for about an hour, and anger smoked off Jasper-i could almost smell it! I didnt speak for fear of him biting my head off. Plus, the next thing that would come out of my mouth would probably be a complaint-my feet were KILLING me.

We reached a good clearing. The one place in Forks were there was natural sunlight, apparently. It was a pretty meadow, clean and untouched by humans. Jasper stopped in theshade and whipped to face me.

"Willa" he said. "If that is your real name..." I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper." I siad dully. "I followed you-what are you going to do, kill me?" Suddenly I did think he was going to kill me-we were all alone in the meadow-clearing and it was the perfect spot to hide a body. I started to step back.

"now you're scared of me?" he laughed. "If only you could see what I really do."

"What?" I said-i didn't catch him the first time. "Are you going to asnwer my question?" He was something else I knew that. Anger and lothing burned in his eyees, but tbyond that I knew a part of him looked at me with watnitng eyes.

"You-" I said trying to collect myself. "You're fucking fast-I saw you across the parking lot that day. The car was about to hit me and you were across the lot-then it was supposed to and you were a blur above me" I sigh. "Then there's the mall-you were out of that car too fast."

He stared at me with burning passion lying in his eyes. Jasper cocked hishead to the side. his eyes were black and beady and the shadows made them look alien. "yes?"

"Are you superman or something?" He shook his head and laughed hollowly.

"You know what-you're cute." he said-I was about to sile but his own smile melted off his chakly face. "You wouldn't want to know, really."

"What!" I'm angry now-if I could I wuld beat his fucking brains in and out to China. "Fucking tell me-don't play these stpid guessing games!"

His face was bone-white and unsmiling-he looked like a skeleton almost. A corpse-and they told me I always looked like a corpse. "Your anger pains me." he said sadly.

"FUCK, just get on with the show, dammit!" I screamed angrily. It was like telling Lindsay's kid Brandon to go to bed-that 10 eyar old brat! "Shit, you're so difficult!"

"Very well-" he said, and he held in his hands a chirping bird. "You had a question-what rae you?" I nodded angrily impatient. "See for yourself."


End file.
